


Restore My Faith

by Dragon_Sister_1998



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Sister_1998/pseuds/Dragon_Sister_1998
Summary: He was a broken man, and no woman like her would ever want a broken man.She was a broken woman, and she was unworthy of anything he could give her.Their shared past left them both with invisible scars, and their own paths left them with even more. Hers had made her cold and guarded. His made him wary of mages, and traumatized. Can she let him back in? Can he let her see all of him? Can she have something good again even when she's lost so much? Can he have something true again even when his scars have been his only companions? Can she find her faith again? And can he use his faith to overcome?*First Fanfic, so criticism is welcome!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 3





	1. Broken Road Ends Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so bare with me. This follows canon, but at the same time it doesn't. It's based off little ideas that have floated in my head since I finished my last play through.

The green haze swirled around as I stood. I pushed my loose red hair from my face, not remembering how it came out of its braid. I had not the slightest idea where in Andraste’s name I was. The cold however was bone chilling but that was not what caused the shiver to rush up my spine. The shrill shrieks from behind me where unlike anything I heard, and they grew closer causing me to reach for my staff, realizing it was not upon my back like it should have been. The only logical thought was to run, but where to run to?

Once the cold left, I collapsed into the dark, only to be awakened by a sharp stabbing burning pain in my hand. It made me unaware of the swords drawn at me, and the opening of the door. A dark haired woman with harsh eyes walked into the room followed by a hooded woman who eyes were always observing, wandering.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now?” The dark haired woman growled in my ear, “The conclave is destroyed everyone who attended is dead, except for you.”

I kept my mouth shut which seemed to piss her off more.

She grabbed my hand as it flared green, “Explain this!”

“I-I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

The hooded women placed a hand on the dark haired woman’s arm, “We need her, Cassandra.”

The hooded woman looked at me, “Do you remember anything? How this began?”

I sighed, “I remember running. Th-things were chasing me, and then a woman...”

“A woman?”

The dark haired woman, Cassandra, stepped toward The hooded woman, “ Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will rake her to the rift.”

The hooded woman turned and left, as Cassandra took of my shackles and place a binding on my wrist.

“What did happen?” I asked.

She sighed, “It’d be easier to show you.”

And with that she led me out. The sight that greeted me was a swirling hole of green sat in the middle of the sky. 

Cassandra looked back at me, “We call it the breach. A rift between our world and that of demons. It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest.”

As her explanation ended the same eerily green flared from my hand, as the breach pulsed, causing me to collapse from the pain of it.

Cassandra knelt in front of me, “Every time the breach expands, you mark grows larger. It’s killing you.”

I huffed, “You still think I did this? To myself?”

“Not intentionally. Something must’ve went wrong.”

“And if I refuse?”

“The breach may continue to grow until it swallows the world.”

Lovely, Nollie. This is the situation you find yourself in after years of dedication as a knight enchanter.

I sighed, “I understand.”

Cassandra became hopeful, “Meaning?”

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.”

She lifted me up, and led me through the small village.

“The people of Haven mourn the loss of our most holy, Divine Justinia. They’ve already decided your guilt.”

Lovely. 

“What does that mean?”

Cassandra pulled out a knife, causing my fight or flight to go into overtime. She cut the binding.

“It means there will be a trial. I can promise no more.”

With that we continued into the valley. Cassandra told me how I survived the blast. I told her a bit more of my history, not going into much. Then it was silent for a time until we came across a dwarf and an elf fighting at a green ball of light, a rift as Cassandra had called it.

We aided the fighting, dispatching the demons that exited the rift quickly.

The elf grabbed my hand and lifted it towards the rift, “Quickly! Before more come through!”

A flash of green shot from my hand towards the rift, closing it.

I looked at my hand and back to the elf, “What did you do?”

“I did nothing. The credit is yours,” The elf smiled slightly, “I theorized that the mark may be able to close the rift and it seems I was correct.”

The dwarf who had remained quiet chose then to make a comment, “Good to know. And here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever.”

The dwarf bowed, “The name’s Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and the occasional unwelcome tag along.”

Varric ended that with a wink towards Cassandra, who rolled her eyes and made a disgusted snort, “And this here’s Bianca.”

I queried, “Are you with the Chantry, or...?”

The elf laughed, “Is that a serious question?”

Varric smirked, “Turns out I’m a prisoner just like you.”

“I brought you here, Varric, so you could tell your story to the divine. Obviously that is no longer possible .”

I raised a brow, “You named your crossbow Bianca?”

“Sure did and she’ll be excellent company in the valley.”

Cassandra anger flared, then quieted, “Absolutely not. You’re help is appreciated Varric, but I assure you it is no longer necessary.”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t exactly in control anymore.”

Cassandra grunted and sneered, but said no more.

The elf bowed slightly, “I am Solas if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.”

Varric chuckled, “What he means to say is : ‘I kept that thing from killing you while you slept.’”

I kept my focus on Solas, “You seem to know a great deal about it all.”

“Unlike you, Solas is an apostate,” Cassandra informed.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra,” He glanced to the crash woman, then back to me, “My journeys have allowed to go more into the fade more extensively than the teachings of a mere circle mage.”

I bowed my head, “It is nice to meet you both. I am Magnolia.”

The journey to the forward camp was met with a few demon encounters.

“Based on your accent your from the Free Marches,” Varric observed.

“That’s perceptive.”

“I’m from Kirkwall myself, though your from further east.”

I laughed, “That’s a good ear for someone so low to the ground.”

He barked a laugh, “Fiery one, you are.”

They continued on there way until they came to the camp.

“Here they are now,” A chancellor stood straight up as we approached.

“You made it. Chancellor Roderick this is-“ Leliana started to say.

“I know who she is,” the chancellor barked, “ and as chancellor of the chantry I order you to arrest this woman.

Cassandra sneered, “You order me. You are nothing but a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat.”

“And you are a thug, but thug that supposedly serves the chantry.”

“We serve the most holy, as you well know, Chancellor,” Leliana’s quiet voice was lethal.

“Justinia is dead! We must select her replacement and obey her orders on the matter.”

I scoffed, “Did I turn invisible? Or will you just continue talking about me like I’m not even here?”

“You shouldn’t even be here.”

“Actually, I should! I am a Knight Enchanter of the Circle of Ostwick! I was part of there delegation! So yes I should be here! And I will clear my name! Will that be a problem, Chancellor?”

Cassandra walked forward, “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

Cassandra shock her head, “We can still stop this before it’s too late.”

In the end of the discussion the decision was left to me, and we charged in with the soldiers.

“What I would give to lose this ice staff?” I said as I unhooked it from my back, heading towards the path to the temple.

That got a slight smile from Cassandra, “Are you not familiar with ice magic?”

I crinkled my nose, “It’s not one I prefer. I prefer fire.”

“You said you are a knight enchanter?” The seeker inquired,

I nodded, “I am. I was trained by the first Enchanter of Montsimad. It gave me the chance to serve the chantry. As that is what would have been expected of me from my family.”

“Do they not care that you are a mage?” Cassandra asked.

“My father is Richard Trevelyan. I doubt he cared as his wife is a daughter of a Tevinter magister, and a mage herself.”

Cassandra seemed surprised, “Oh. I was not aware.”

I shrugged, “Surprised you weren’t. It was the biggest scandal to ever happen in Ostwick. Even more-so as they married for love.”

“It was, but there were few who found it romantic,” Cassandra said.

I smiled slightly, “My siblings and I always thought so.”

“Do you have many?”

I nodded, “Three older brothers, a twin sister, and a younger brother. The oldest, Maxwell, will inherit, while my other siblings enter service to the chantry. They all decided to become Templars.”

“Were they at the conclave?” Cassandra asked.

“My brother Daniel might have been. He was Knight-Commander at Starkhaven.” I grew quiet. _Danny, you’d better not be dead._

_Cullen_

Cullen was fighting with the demons falling out of the rift. How he hated the blighted creatures, but as he was turning to swing a familiar magic painted the air. He didn’t let it distract him, but he knew that magic. And it was one he never thought he would feel again.

When the battle had ended he turned prepared to see the face he didn’t know he would ever see again.

“Seeker Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Good work,” Cullen glanced past him as her emerald green eyes locked on his amber orbs. 

He saw her breath hitch and her eyes go wide.

“Do not thank me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s-.”

“Cullen?” Her voice was one of disbelief.

Cassandra was puzzled, “You two know each other?”

Magnolia nodded, “I was at Kinloch before I was sent back closer to home at the circle at Ostwick after the Blight.”

“It is good to see you again, Magnolia,” Cullen inclined his head, “The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana and our men will try to meet you there.”

Cassandra modded.

“Maker watch over us all,” He walked away still feeling those eyes on him.

Once he had the moment he reflected. Those green eyes were once the only thing that got him through the haunting memories of the fall That of the circle. He remembered the first time he looked into them, and the last. They held so much fire. 

“Commander!” Lelianna appeared in front of him. “Did they make it through?”

Cullen nodded, “Yes.”

“Surprised to see her again?” Leliana quirked a brow.

“You recognized her?” He sounded surprised.

Leliana nodded, “It wasn’t hard to do so. That is not something one forgets.”

With that, the sister made her way to the temple.

Cullen stood silent. He was brought back to a memory, of his first week in the circle. He had been summoned to the Knight Commander’s office. He couldn’t figure out why. He hadn’t done anything wrong, as he was the most well behaved of the all the young recruits. He hadn’t wanted anything to ruin the opportunity he had been given. 

He approached the solid wooden door, and gulped nervously. He raised a shaky hand and knocked. 

“Enter,” Knight Commander’s voice seeped through the wood.

He opened the door, and saluted to his superior, “You wished to see me, Knight-Commander?”

His eyes took in all who was in the room. The First Enchanter stood next to a girl, of startling stature. She was shorter than him, but only more than a few inches. Her auburn red hair was down and loose around her heart shaped face. But, to Cullen, her most startling feature was her eyes. They were a bright emerald green, with a dark forest green ring around the edge. Her tanned skin was a striking contrast to the bright colors of her eyes.

“Ser Cullen, thank you for coming promptly,” He turned toward the First Enchanter, “This is Magnolia Trevelyan. She just arrived and I would like you to be her shadow, and make her feel welcome in the circle.”

“It is a pleasure,” Cullen addressed her.

She merely nodded. 

A knock signaled another arrival, and the grandmotherly presence of Wynne fills the dark office.

“You wished for me, Irving.”

“Ah, Wynne. I would like you to meet our newest apprentice,” He placed a gentle hand on the girls shoulder, “This is Magnolia. She has been traveling for a while, and I’m sure she would like a change of clothes and to freshen up.”

Irving smiled calmly at the girl, “Why don’t you go with Wynne, dear? She’ll make sure you settle in.”

“My thanks, First Enchanter.”

This was the first time Cullen had heard her speak. Her voice was light and feminine, with a refined quality to it, and a mixed accent that he couldn’t place. 

He watched her leave with Wynne and turned back to the men standing in front of him.

“Are you sure you should have her watched so closely?” Irving asked Greagoir.

“She’s 14, and just now coming into magic,” the Knight Commander said incredulously, “That seems suspicious. Especially, with who and what her mother is.”

Irving seemed less convinced, “Just because her mother is a tevinter, and a mage does not mean anything. Magic can manifest at any point in a child’s life.”

Greagoir sat at his desk, “I’d still feel better having Cullen keep an eye on her.”

The knight commander looked at Cullen, “This is your task. Keep a close eye on her, and talk to her. See if she will give you any indication that she has been trained in Magic before. This, I know, is not the Templar way, but it will have to be done.”

Cullen saluted, “Understood, Ser.”

Hedidn’t like it much, but he followed orders well, and was obedient to the wishes of those superior to him.

He was brought back out of the memory by the sounds of shouting. He looked around to find his men looking up and pointing at the sky. The breach was there, but had stopped growing. It was something at least. More commotion erupted as Cassandra came from the temple carrying an unconscious body. He knew who it was the moment he caught a glimpse of the loose hair flowing over Cassandra’s arm.

Cullen rushed up to her, “I’ll take her Cassandra. Save your strength.”

Cassandra nodded wearily, “She fights well. Solas thinks the shock of all this and the energy used to close the rift was too much for her for one day.”

Cullen slid his arms under Magnolia’s back and knees, and adjusted her as he stood with her in his arms. 

“If she is anything like I remember her to be, she pushed too hard.”

Cassandra made a motion for them to begin walking, “You knew her well, then?”

He nodded, “Better than most. She only had two friends at Kinloch, and me.”

“How special was she to you?” Cassandra asked, while seeming to know the answer. 

Cullen didn’t reply as he continued back to Haven.

He looked down at her, from time to time. The normal tan skin had a more paler look to it, and the glow that seemed to emanate from her was dulled. As he carried her, he couldn’t help the memories from flooding back. One that ended in him carrying her away from the destruction.

Josephine was at the gates waiting for them to arrive back.

“I have made arrangements for her to room with you, Cassandra,” Josephine informed us, while turning towards the seeker, “That is if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

Cassandra lead the way to her cabin, that was situated just inside the gates. She pushed open the door and was greeted by healers eager to offer aid. The seeker gesture to the other bed further inside, as she made her way to hers to rest before meeting with Leliana and Josephine.

Cullen made his way to the bed and laid Magnolia down, her head resting on the pillow, and then made his way to the small training grounds the had set up. 

Consciousness managed to sneak it’s way back into the recesses of my mind. The fog was thick and I hated it. It made me feel lost and disoriented. Father always said that one must always be aware, and she was far from that. 

_How long had I been out? Were they successful? Was Cullen still here? Did he still-? NO! Magnolia, you remember Kirkwall. You remember hearing what he said. Don’t set yourself up for that kind of hurt again._

The blackness began to fade out faster and I found myself more aware of her body and surroundings. The noises and smells told me that I was away from the stench of the temple. Thank, Andraste for that small miracle. This time was different than the first time I came to. I was more comfortable, and much less shackled. 

Daring to open my eyes, I found myself looking up at the ceiling of a cabin. I sat up, and found a young elf girl entering the cabin.

When she saw me sitting up, it startled her, causing her to drop the box she had been carrying.

“I-I didn’t know you were awake, I-I swear.”

“It’s alright. I only just-“

The elf girl dropped to her knees, “I beg you forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, milady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing. Just like the mark on your hand.”

I lifted up my hand, and it sparked, but not as violently as before.

The girl continued, “It’s all anyone could talk about for the past three days.”

Three days? 

“So, are we safe?”

“The breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they say,” The elf girl got up, “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you are awake. She said ‘at once.’”

“And where is she?” I said while standing up, surprisingly steady on my feet.

The girl started backing away, “In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. ‘At once,’ she said.”

I sighed, _Hope that’s not the new normal for me._


	2. The Path That Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia and crew begin the first part of the mess that is Thedas. And some confrontations happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the first chapter. I was trying to figure out where I wanted it to go. There may be a trigger for some when Magnolia and Cassandra are talking. Just a warning. As I go hopefully the chapters will have more and turnout a bit better.
> 
> And my bearded dragon, Spitfire says hi, and thanks for reading my human sisters fanfic!

Well, Nollie, looks like you’ve found yourself in the middle of a shit show. I thought as I stood with Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine, who I had only met a few hours ago. The ravens had been sent off to the templars of Therinfal Redoubt and the rebel mages of Redcliffe. The uncomfortable robes they had lent me were nothing like the ones I had been sent by my mother.   
I kept tugging at the belt, which caused Cassandra to quirk an eyebrow.  
“What?” I inquired, “These are atrociously uncomfortable, and nothing like my own robes.”  
“Your belongings are being repaired by Harritt, our smith.” Josephine informed me. “They were quite in ruins when we found you.”  
“Thank the Maker. I thought I was gonna be stuck in these awful robes, while wielding an apprentice level ice staff.”  
Cullen chuckled, “Still cannot cast ice spells after all this time?”  
I rolled my eyes. “It’s not my fault. I’ve too much of a fiery temper.”  
He reached up to rub his shoulder, where I had left a scar, and grimaced. “Believe me. That is one thing I’m aware of.”  
I fought back a smile. “Though I may be the same mage from then, does not mean I haven’t changed, Commander.”  
“You knew the Hero, didn’t you?” Leliana asked.  
I nodded, “Her father’s brother married my father’s sister. We are cousins, of a sort, but we became best friends as we grew up.”  
“She is one of my closest friends.”Leliana looked away wistfully, “I was with her that night at the circle.”  
“I remember you,” I told her, “Though, I have tended to try and block out some of those memories.  
Cullen grunted in agreement.   
Josephine lit up, “You know the Queen of Ferelden?”  
“Once upon a time, yes. Though she was only Lady Adelaide, or Addy.”  
“We should begin to make our preparations for the trip to the Hinterlands, Herald.” Cassandra stepped in.  
I smiled at her. “Please, Lady Cassandra, I beg you call me Maggie, or Magnolia. None of this ‘Herald’ business.”  
She nodded, “As long as you drop the ‘Lady’ and just call me Cassandra. I haven’t been called ‘Lady Cassandra’ by many since ….”  
I chuckled, and turned to look at Cullen, “I hope, Commander, that the small training grounds are suitable for mages.”  
He shook his head, “They are not, at this moment, but while you are on your way to the Hinterlands we could make sure they have been modified. If you would like?”  
“No need to put yourself out. I’m sure I could get use of the dummies. My spirit blade works as well as any steel.”   
As the words left my mouth, I panicked.  
“Everything is with Harrrit,” Cassandra read my face, “Though, I did manage to rescue this.”  
She opened a pouch at her hip and handed me a coin that had been placed on a strip of leather binding.  
“It seemed important, and I didn’t want it to get lost.”  
I took it from her hand, and looped it around my neck, “Thank you. A friend from long ago gave it to me for luck.”  
“I can show you to the blacksmith forge so you can get your belongings,” Cassandra offered.  
I nodded, and began to follow her to the forge.

Suited in my repaired and upgraded robes, I spotted Cassandra at the practice dummies. She looked to have been getting out some pent up aggression. I made my way over to her, and stopped about a foot from the dummies. Cullen was there, talking to a templar.  
“You there! There’s a shield in your hand, block with it,” He shouted, “If this man were your enemy you’d be dead.”  
He looked at the templar next to him, “Lieutenant, don’t hold back. These recruits need to be prepared for a real fight.”  
The knight saluted, “Yes, Commander.”  
I walked over to him, “Never thought I’d see the day where shy blushing Cullen gave orders with such authority.”  
He chuckled, “Seems we are both at days we thought we’d never seen. We’ve received a number of recruits. Locals from Haven and some pilgrims. Though none made quite the entrance you did.”  
I smirked, At least I got everyone’s attention.”  
“Ha, that you did. You’ve always had a knack for the dramatic.”  
“I think you have me confused with Solona.”  
He sighed, “I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself. I was there during the mage uprising. I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.”  
“Ser,” A scout walked up holding a report.  
“Cassandra sough a solution,” He continued, “When she offered me the position, I left the templars to join her cause.”   
He stopped at the end of the line of the tents, “Now it seems we face something far worse.”  
I snorted, “The conclave destroyed, a giant hole in the sky. It’s a shit show.”  
“I seemed to have forgotten your lack of a filter,” Cullen rolled his eyes, “This is why we’re needed. The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now, they argue about who will be the next divine while the breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry will not. Our followers will be a part of that. There’s so much we could-“  
He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck, “Forgive me. I doubt you came over for a lecture.”  
“No, but you always did like lecturing me when I caused trouble.” I laughed.  
“You, Solona, and Lyna were a thorn in Greagoir side.”  
“At least I kept the old man going,” I said as I went to leave to go speak with Cassandra, but I stopped to look back at him.  
“I was in Kirkwall just before the circle there fell. It was after one of the Divine’s trek to Ferelden after the Blight,” I swallowed a lump in my throat, “I had seen you, but I don’t think you saw me, and I heard something you said to the Champion. I had hoped that maybe it hadn’t been what I heard, but it was. I’m sorry that Kinloch left you with such scars that led to those views.”  
And with that I left him standing at the small camp for the recruits.  
Cassandra was beating a dummy with her sword like she was a dragon after the slaughtering of a village.  
“That dummy need some rock armor potion to sustain your blows, or maybe just make them out of steel next time.”  
Cassandra huffed, “Are you ever serious?”  
“The humor hides my despair, so no. Never serious.”  
She turned away, “Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion could destroy everything I have revered my whole life.”  
She took another swing at the straw dummy, “Maybe one day they’ll right about me as a heretic, a traitor, or madwoman. A fool? And they may be right.”  
I looked at her, “Whatever this is, it’s bigger than all of us. You did what you thought was best for Thedas.”  
“You lied.”  
“Why? How?”  
“You can be serious.”  
I scoffed, “Don’t get used to it.”  
“What do you hide with the sarcasm and jokes?” Cassandra asked.  
I looked away towards the frozen lake, “I lost a friend at Kinloch. I watched her get her throat slit open so the blood mages good use that power of her blood. My youngest brother died at the explosion of Kirkwall’s Chantry, and I lost the man I once loved to the scars that follow him, along with a child I knew I would never know.”  
I looked back at the Seeker, “Pain is a constant, and I’d rather not let the world see it.”  
“You said your family makes many contributions to the Chantry, but are you Andrastian?”  
“I am. Or well, I was. I think after everything, my faith got lost somewhere along the way,” I sighed.  
Cassandra nodded, “I hope you can find it again.”  
“As do I.”  
Cullen  
He watched her walk away to go speak with Cassandra. He wasn’t sure how to react to what she said. He felt taken aback. He felt shocked. But most of all he felt empty. He hadn’t known she was in Kirkwall. He never saw her while he was there, unless she avoided him. Maybe it was a good thing if she had. He wasn’t right in Kirkwall, and she would have gotten the worst of it. He felt bad for his mistrust of mages, but after Kinloch, he had scars left that couldn’t heal while he was still a templar.   
He watched her talk to Cassandra, with an easy smile on her face, but she was guarded. She always was, but with him, she always let him see the vulnerability that lived in her. He was one of the few to ever see her cry, and to ever see her break. But her guard was up around everyone. For a moment, as she was speaking of something to Cassandra, a spark of pain lit up her eyes. She had always had the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. They twinkled with joy when her, Solona, and Lyna had just caused mischief. They raged with fire when she was angry. They softened when she would look at him across the room at the circle. But they had lost that expressiveness, and just seemed to run cold and hard. Her eyes had always been what he loved most about her.   
Magnolia and Cassandra made their way to a low wall around the border wall of Haven, and sat down, and talked for hours. He would often glance their way and find them in easy silence staring off across the frozen lake.  
He watched drills, and instructed where he could, while Rylen went over the needed supplies for the men. He was there until the sun began to dip below the horizon, when he made his trek to the tavern for a hot meal before bed.  
That night was the first night he did not have nightmares. Instead he dreamt of emerald green eyes flashing with every emotion that was felt.

It was a cold winter day at the circle, and the solstice had everyone buzzing around. Cullen stood at the back of the room watching his newest charge as she sat with a bored expression on her face. Her emerald green eyes barely flickered with any interest, as Uldred’s lesson on the correct casting of a fire ball.  
“This may be a review for you, Magnolia, but the least you could do is pay attention,” Uldred’s harsh voice cut through the air, “Or I will send you to the first enchanter with a note saying: ‘I do not wish to have a daughter of a Tevinter whore in my classroom.”  
Magnolia’s eyes flashed like a raging fire, and she rose from her chair, “Say what you wish about me, but speak of my mother in such a way and I will show you how to properly execute a fireball, Enchanter. There will be no need to send a note, as I will go speak with the first enchanter freely before I spend another moment in this room with you.”  
She stormed out of the room, and Cullen followed, “Do you need directions to First Enchater Irving’s study.”  
She turned her heated glare on me, “No.”  
“At least let me escort you.”  
“No.”  
“I would feel better if you had an escort.”  
“Is your ignorant mind unable to comprehend the word ‘no.’” She stormed off.  
Sometime later, Cullen had found her in the yard that sat at the middle of the circle.   
“I apologize if I offended you,” He said as he walked up to her.  
She shook her head, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”  
“You were angry, and I shouldn’t have pushed.”   
He sat down next to her, “What Uldred said was wrong, and he should never have done such a thing.”  
She sighed, “My mother is the daughter of a Tevinter magister, and many people use it against me. I’ve learned to block it out, but when it’s aimed at my mother-“  
She stopped.  
Her eyes now held a twinkle in them before taking misty tint, “My mother is my best friend, as well as my twin sister. My family is all I had, and now.”  
“It’s not much, but perhaps I could offer my company. Until you settle in more.”  
“Won;t that interfere with you keeping tabs on me.”  
Cullen’s eyes widened. Maker, she knew.  
She laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  
“Don’t worry much about it. I get it.”  
Her eyes were now soft as she looked at him. As had they been every moment after.

Cullen awoke, from his dreams, surprised to find the sky beginning to lighten outside his tent. He got up and got dressed to head down for some early morning drills, but was surprised to find it already occupied.  
Magnolia had a sword in her hand. She wielded it better than most of the templars there. She was illuminated in the morning sun. Her red hair was down, so whenever she spun, her hair flared out like a tail of fire.  
She hadn’t notice him so he took the time to watch her, and relearn her face. Her face had lost the roundness of youth, and had become more refined over the years. It was still her though, and he never forgot her face.   
Yesterday, when Cassandra had pulled the coin out of her pocket, it gave him hope that maybe she still felt the same towards him. But he couldn’t, shouldn’t, try to figure out now. He was a broken man, and no women like her would ever want a broken man.  
“If you're gonna stare, you could at least make it less obvious,” Her voice cut through his thoughts.  
“Sorry,” He coughed, “I just wasn’t aware you knew how to wield a sword.”  
She sheathed it back into the holster, “My father taught me. It will come in handy in the coming days.”  
Cullen looked down and hesitated before he spoke, “Who I was in Kirkwall was not something I am proud of. I was a shell of who I was, and I wanted you to know that. And hope you wouldn’t let it cloud how you view me now.”  
He looked back up at her, and was surprised by the softness in her eyes.  
“We both walked away with scars, Cullen,” She said softly.  
Cullen looked away.  
She laughed bitterly, which brought Cullen’s eyes swiftly back to hers, “We all carry our own. None are the same.”  
“Maybe one day, we can share each others scars,” He whispered.   
She grabbed a cloak that was laying on the ground, “Don’t count on it, Commander.”

By midday, the party was ready for our journey to the hinterlands. We were to walk on foot as we had no horses. I had place as little as I could in my satchel, and hoped it would last for the better part of the journey. I was still trying to shake off the last tendrils of the nightmare from last night.   
“Magnolia,” Cassandra walked up next to me, “Are you ready to go?”   
I nodded, “Yes, let’s get Varric and Solas so we can get a move on. I feel a storm coming.”  
We managed to leave within the hour, though we knew we wouldn’t make it far. We made the trek from the small village of Haven. By nightfall, we had managed to make it a few miles from the village of Tinunstead, and made camp for the night.  
Cassandra went off to find fire would, while Solas unpacked, and Varric went off to find something for supper. I started setting up the bed rolls around a shallow pit I had dug for the fire. We were running on limited resources, so the luxury of tents was not one we were allotted.  
Once Cassandra and Varric had returned, I lit the fire with a small flick of my wrist, and we settled in for the night. It was quiet for the most part, except a few exchanged stories, and a few uncomfortable questions.  
“So, Fireball?” Varric started, “How do you know Curly?”  
“Fireball? Is that what I am, now?”  
“Well, yeah, I’m not much one for actual names, so I go for nicknames. You’ve got a temper, and you shot fire out of your hands. I felt like it fits.”  
I harrumphed, “And here I was hoping for one that represents my sunny disposition.”  
The dwarf laughed, “Sure, you were, Fireball.”  
“Curly, I’m assuming is Cullen, and his obnoxious hair. We met in the circle. I hadn’t come into my magic until I was 15, and the Knight Commander of Ostwick didn’t want me at the circle there because of my mother. So, when Knight Commander Greagoir offered I went to Kinloch. He was wary of me, so he had Cullen watch me, and be like a shadow to see if I would show any signs of having magic earlier in life. He was also my templar escort home, when I would go. Being born noble offered me more opportunity than those who were not. Cullen, along with a young elven mage named Lyna Saruna, and a young human mage name Solona Amell, were amongst my only friends in the circle.”  
“Amell?” Varric asked.  
“Yes. Why?”  
“The two sets of Hawke twins are of the Amell family on their mother’s side,” He explained.  
“Solona never talked much about her life before the circle,” I informed him, “And I never asked. She died the night Ferelden’s tower fell.”  
“Sorry to hear that, Fireball.”  
After that the questions stopped as tiredness seeped into our bones after a long trek from the base of the Frostbacks. The journey would continue on, and we’d eventually make it the outskirts of the Hinterlands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt a little sad because Varric doesn't have a nickname for the Inky so I chose an obvious one. I love the friendship that can grow between the Quizzy and Cass so I really would like to highlight that, especially as we go forward.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it...  
> First chapter complete. Hope it wasn't too awful.  
> I will try to keep consistent with updates. I'm planning to update on Thursdays.


End file.
